


Batman Study

by akaashigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashigf/pseuds/akaashigf
Summary: Donghyuck knows the best way to learn the name of the cute guy that comes to the café is to ask him. But the guy looks so excited and so amused every time he comes to the café and gives a random character name that Donghyuck cannot even ask his name. All he can do is look at the gorgeous mysterious guy and wish to know his name. And maybe he is a little shy, whatever. Though when he says he will ask the guy on a date the day he learns his name, he is not kidding. At least that's what he tells Renjun.Alternatively, a cute café au where Jeno goes to the same café every day and every time Donghyuck, an employee, asks his name for his cup; he cannot help it but give the name of his favorite characters. Not knowing how badly Donghyuck wants to learn his name.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Batman Study

**Author's Note:**

> #00203: Jeno keeps giving fake names for his drink cause he thinks he's So funny and donghyuck just wants to know cute boy's ACTUAL name SO BAD but he's stuck here, writing "batman" on the cup.
> 
> Woosh this was a ride. Thank you to my lovely Beta for putting so much effort and helping me SO MUCH. It was short notice and I was a pain in the ass and thank you so much for sticking with me and helping me out omg!

“Okay, americano with double espresso shots coming right away! ” Donghyuck repeated Jinki’s order and turned to Chenle, who was waiting for the cup. He wrote his name on the cup and gave it to Chenle. 

He didn’t need to ask Jinki for his name to know it: Donghyuck usually knew most of the customers that came to the café.

The Moon café, the café he worked for, was surrounded by student dormitories and low-cost apartment buildings. It was a little bit out of Seoul but three of the biggest universities in South Korea, ‘The Science University of Seoul’, ‘Seoul Arts College’ and ‘Korean Athletism University’, were within walking distance. Thanks to its location the café was the closest to all of the three universities and the dormitories, most of their customers were students from these universities. 

Donghyuck started working at the café last year, at the beginning of his first year. He found the job through his roommate and best friend, Renjun, whose boyfriend ,  Minhyung, also works at the café. The job was perfectly convenient, had convenient working hours and two sweet owners called Kun and Taeil. Needless to say, he had accepted the job pretty quickly and had never even thought of getting another job or quitting. The owners were extremely understanding and they would help everyone who worked at the café, especially when they had school work to do. 

Chenle, one of his best friends and coworkers, made the coffee for Jinki who rushed out of the café as soon as he got his coffee, probably going to a class. It was the very early hours of the day and there weren’t many customers around; only two tables outside were occupied with some students. It was the second Monday of the school year for all three of the universities and Donghyuck noticed that there were a couple of new faces outside who probably were freshman. 

  
  


“Jisung is already complaining about having morning classes,” Chenle said, “He was only able to take morning classes so he didn’t have a choice but now he is making  _ me _ suffer for it. Every morning he wakes me up with him. I honestly hate him.” 

“Yeah, sure, you definitely hate him. I totally believe you,” Donghyuck teased. 

Jisung and Chenle were the youngest in their small friend group and had also met through this café. They went to the science university, and they were the only science students among them. 

Actually, Chenle and Jisung were younger than Donghyuck by one and two years. Chenle was born at the end of 2001 but when he had moved from Shanghai to Seoul he had jumped up a year. Him being incredibly smart had played a big role in it and he had started college at the same time as Renjun and Donghyuck, majoring in Mechanical engineering. Jisung, on the other hand, is the youngest being born in 2002; he is a genius who had jumped a grade higher in elementary school _and_ in high school. He was now studying biochemistry and was in the top 10 of their grade, despite being the youngest in his grade. The two guys were geniuses in science and math and it was fascinating. 

The rest of the group: Minhyung, Renjun, and Donghyuck were going to school with their own age group, despised science and sucked at math, also they had undying respect to the two youngest boys because of their ability to do science. 

Minhyung is the oldest in their group. He was born in 1999 and he was older than Renjun and Donghyuck by a year. Minhyung and Renjun went to the same high school and have been a couple for a long time. When Minhyung had graduated and got into Korean Athletism University for basketball, it was perfect for both of them since it was Renjun’s dream to go to Seoul Arts College and study art ever since he was a kid. They had all met through their jobs at the café and that was how their friend group had formed. 

“Minhyung regrets taking classes early too. But to be fair, Renjun and I told him to not take sports sciences in the crack of the morning multiple times,” Donghyuck said. 

“Well, at least the shifts fit perfectly. Nearly all of my classes are afternoon so I can work while Jisung is at school and he can work when I can’t. They all usually fit well.” Chenle answered.

“Yeah and I think everybody’s program works well. Taeil hyung and Kun hyung made sure they work well. Like Minhyung said, Sunwoo’s and Seungmin’s schedule also worked well for him. And Shuha was actually supposed to be here today after our shift but she is coming back from Taiwan in a couple of days. I don’t know anything about the new employees though. I heard one of them goes to our school. I think his name was Daehwi. I saw him on the lists for music composition. I think we have a couple of classes together.”

“Well, that's one for the art school. We met the other two last week when they asked for the job interview. They both are from the science college. Ryujin and Beomgyu. They seemed nice.”

“Okay, what does that make? Who is winning currently?”

“Well, sure isn’t arts. You only have two working here. You and the new guy. Daehwi, was it? We got two new additions, Ryujin and Beomgyu, so with Jisung and I, it makes four. Mark, Sunwoo and Seungmin and Shuha from the athletics school. Four. It seems like its a tie for us now.”

“Well, Kun told me that they hired another newcomer who is supposed to be here in around a couple of minutes so we shall see. Who knows maybe one of them will make it to our friend group,” Donghyuck said. As he finished talking, the bell on the door rang. A tall guy with curly, brown hair and a well-built body walked in and looked around only to see that the café was fairly empty. He looked relieved.

“Well, if this is our new coworker. Seems like Athletics is winning,” Chenle said. 

The new guy walked next to them to the counter and shyly looked at Donghyuck who was waiting at the counter. 

“Uhh, hi. I am Yangyang. I was supposed to start working here today,” He said. He had a very interesting accent and he talked with uncertainty in his voice. Getting a cue from the guy's nervous eyes Chenle spoke loudly.

“Hello, Yangyang! It is great to meet you. We will try to make your first day as painless as possible!” He exclaimed. 

“Okay, thank you,” Yangyang said. Still quite shy but with a small smile on his face.

Donghyuck opened the counter and let Yangyang in. “Okay, well, let me bring you your apron. Chenle can you explain to him a little if he needs to, while I bring it?” Without waiting for his answer, he left. He checked the aprons hung in the small room and when he found the one that spelled Yangyang, he quickly grabbed it and went back. 

When he came back he saw that the boys were talking and he gave the apron to Yangyang. 

“Here you go,” He said, smiling. Yangyang started wearing the apron.

“So, we were right: Athletics are winning. I was just explaining to Yangyang about the game of which college has more students working here. He goes to Korean Athletics, he is a dance major. Isn’t that so cool!” He said.

“Oh, you are a dance major? I am a music major and I love dance. That sounds amazing! Are you in your first year?” He asked.

“Uh... no actually, this is my second year. I was born in 2000 but I transferred to this school this year,” He explained.

“Oh, where were you before?” Chenle asked.

“I was in Germany. I have lived there for a long time and I am Taiwanese. But last year my family decided to move here to Seoul so I didn’t want to stay in Germany alone, so I decided to come here with them. I also can speak Korean since my parents and I lived here before moving to Germany. It’s a little crusty and I have a weird accent though,because I haven’t spoken Korean for a long time.” He explained.

“Oh my god, that’s so cool! Can you speak German or Mandarin?” Chenle asked. 

“Yes, I do speak both,” Yangyang said. 

“Ohh, if you ever have a problem with Korean you can always ask me! I am Chinese! From Shanghai!” Chenle exclaimed.

“You are? That is great. The owner who interviewed me is also Chinese. Seems as though many people here are Chinese,” Yangyang commented.

“Yes, you could say that I guess,” Donghyuck said. “One of the owners of the café, Kun, is Chinese. Chenle also is. My roommate, who is in our friend group is Chinese. He is from Jilin and his name is Renjun. He doesn’t work here though. We also have another Taiwanese friend who works here called Shuha. She is turning back next week. So, hopefully, you won’t struggle with Korean even though you seem like you are already quite good at it,” He continued. 

“But we can’t say the same for German. I am pretty sure no one in our friend group or in this café speaks it. Can you say something in German?” Chenle asked. Donghyuck laughed at Chenle who seemed like he was asking Yangyang to solve a mathematical equation. 

“ Hallo, ich bin Yangyang. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt,” He said easily. 

“What does it mean?”

“Hello, I am Yangyang. I am 19 years old,” He said. 

“Oh wow okay, that's cool.” As Chenle finished his words, the bell rang to announce a new customer. Donghyuck walked to the counter to take his orders as Chenle and Yangyang stayed in the kitchen part.

When the customer came, Donghyuck raised his eyes to see who it was, but he didn’t recognize him, it was probably his first time there. But oh boy, did Donghyuck want to know. The guy standing in front of him had the face of an absolute angel: His face was blessed with sharp features, he had black hair, was a bit taller than Donghyuck and had a serious expression which made him look hot. 

As he saw Donghyuck, his expression changed and a huge smile was placed on his face. When he smiled, his hot and intimidating features fade away, his eyes turned into crescents, almost closing his eyes. His smile was as big and as bright as the sun.

_ But that's MY thing, I am the sun.  _ Donghyuck kept staring at the guy in ave for a long time. As he snapped out of it, he cleared his throat and sent the guy his most charming smile. 

“Hello there, good morning,” He said.

“Good morning,” the guy answered back. His voice was soft and cute just like himself.

“What could I get for you, sir?” Donghyuck asked. The other guy smiled a little wider and looked at the menu that was behind Donghyuck.

“What would you recommend for me?” He asked. 

“Well, changes according to what kind of tastes you like. Do you like sweet or sour or black coffee?” 

“Hmm, I like sweet things. I am not the biggest coffee drinker actually, I usually prefer sweeter things,” He answered.

“Okay well,  _ I _ usually prefer sweeter things too. My personal favorite would be Mocha. But if you do not like coffee that much we could make it with extra milk,” He recommended. The other guy nodded.

“I should have a Mocha with extra milk then,” the guy said.

“Okay, sounds good! Would you like it hot or iced?” 

“Oh well, today is extra hot, so I think I should go with the iced one,” He answered

“Okay, one Iced mocha with extra milk it is, then. What should I write for the name?” Donghyuck looked at the guy hopefully. He wanted to know the name of this handsome guy so badly.

As Donghyuck looked at the guy expectantly, the other guy looked questioning for a while. Then, his face lit up and he giggled a little and Donghyuck thought he was going to burst right then and there. His giggle was just so cute. The guy looked at Donghyuck with utmost anticipation and excitement and loudly exclaimed:

“ _ BATMAN! _ ” 

Donghyuck’s shoulders fell a little with disappointment. He unwillingly scrambled ‘Batman’ on the cup and repeated his sentence as he sent the cup to the two guys who were watching him. 

“One Iced mocha with extra milk for Batman.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Chenle was silently laughing at him and even Yangyang seemed like he was enjoying Donghyuck’s situation. The guy, ‘ _ batman’, _ lightly laughed and looked at Donghyuck, who had totally forgotten about the payment and looked back at the guy without saying anything and watched his smile. After a little while, the guy’s expression changed into a confused one and he asked;

“How much will that be?” With his question, Donghyuck jumped slightly and remembered he needs to take the payment. He heard Chenle’s quiet laughter very vaguely.

“Oh! That will be 6000 won,” He said. The guy took out his wallet and handed Donghyuck exactly 6000 won. Donghyuck took the money and opened the register to put the money in.

“Thank you, enjoy!” He exclaimed.

“Thank you.” The other guy said as he went to the other side of the counter. His drink was already waiting there, probably being made during Donghyuck’s trance. The guy took his coffee from the counter, took a straw and left.

Donghyuck turned back to see that both Chenle and Yangyang laughing at him audibly now.

“That was the funniest thing I saw today,” Chenle said. Yangyang agreed by laughing even louder. Chenle was now making dolphin noises. Yangyang spoke up;

“I am sorry. Oh!” He turned to Chenle and changed his speaking tone, imitating Donghyuck. “ _ Hello there. Good Morning _ ” He said as he gave Chenle a weird look and wiggled his eyebrows. Chenle laughed even harder if that was possible. Donghyuck huffed.

“We will never speak of this. Ever again, understood? Especially to Renjun. Renjun should never hear about this,” He said. 

  
  
  
  


♨︎♨︎♨︎♨︎

  
  
  
  


Needless to say, Renjun heard about the incident before that afternoon even arrived. And with Renjun his whole friend group heard about him embarrassing himself in front of the hot stranger.

“So… how hot was this  _ ‘Batman’ _ exactly, Hyuckie? I heard he got you pretty good,” Renjun said as he sat down on the grass of their campus next to Donghyuck with the rest of their friends. 

  
  
  
  


♨︎♨︎♨︎♨︎

  
  
  
  


It didn’t take much for the mysterious guy to come back to the café. Actually, soon enough, the guy became a regular. Even though he almost came to the café everyday, Donghyuck still didn’t know a single thing about him, including his name. 

He only knew what he could figure out. He knew that he had early classes on Mondays and Thursdays so he always came to the café at Donghyuck’s early shift those days. He also could figure out that he didn’t have a class on Wednesday afternoons. So, to sum it up, since the mysterious guy pretty frequently came to the café on weekends, Donghyuck was nearly seeing the guy every day except Tuesdays and Fridays that he had off.

This situation lasted for two months and at the end of the second month, Donghyuck saw the guy nearly everyday and still didn’t even know his name. 

“Where is your guy, Donghyuck hyung?” Jisung asked. It was Donghyuck’s Thursday early shift so he had Beomgyu, Sunwoo, Minhyung and Jisung working with him. 

It was right before the early morning classes and the café was pretty much filled up with customers who had early classes or were just early birds. 

“He is not  _ ‘my guy’ _ ,” Donghyuck said as he did air quotes, “Not yet at least. But you will see I will ask him out soon. I just need his name. The day I learn his name I will take initiative from that and ask him out, you will see,” He continued.

“Well he has been coming to this café at every shift you have for two months and not once has he told you his name. Should we take it as you will never take initiative?” Minhyung asked. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and chose to ignore his question. 

The door’s bell rang, informing them that a new customer has arrived. Donghyuck looked up to see if the mysterious guy has arrived only to see Renjun. 

“Your guy still didn’t come? He is late this morning, isn’t he?” He said as he walked to the end of the counter, went to the kitchen part directly and sat on the chair next to Minhyung. 

Renjun was technically not allowed in the back part of the café but he knew the owners well and everyone knew him well so he was the only customer allowed in. 

“He is not late but he didn’t come yet,” Sunwoo answered for him.

“We are waiting with impatience,” Beomgyu added from the register next to him, “At least  _ one  _ of us  _ is,” _ He added. 

Just as Donghyuck was about to snap back at them the bell rang again. Donghyuck turned his head to the door once again, and this time, it was who he was expecting. 

The mysterious guy came to the counter directly after entering the café. “Good morning,” He said as he shot Donghyuck one of his bright smiles. 

Donghyuck smiled back. 

“Good morning, sir,” He heard whispers coming from behind him, from the kitchen. “The usual?” He asked the guy with questioning eyes. 

“Yes, please, Donghyuck,” The guy answered. Donghyuck’s heart did the crazy beating thing it did every time the guy said Donghyuck’s name. The guy had been calling him with his name for a long time now since he knew it from his apron. But this didn’t make anything easier for Donghyuck every time he heard his name from the mysterious gentleman. 

As soon as he recovered, he continued;

“What should I put for the name today, then? He asked.

The guy thought about it for a good second. Donghyuck knew by now that the guy was a huge anime and marvel/dc fan because he usually chose his names from those. He took choosing these names very seriously and giggled the same way every time he heard Donghyuck exclaimed his name to the people to the kitchen. 

Donghyuck knew he loved that part the most. 

“Hmmm… Crowley!” He answered.

Donghyuck paused for a second, “Going with  _ Good Omens _ today, huh?” He asked. 

“Yes, have you seen the show?” 

“I actually have. It is a very good show.” Donghyuck answered.

“Indeed,” The guy answered. 

Donghyuck spelt the name ‘Crowley’ on the cup and screamed back at Jisung who was waiting for the order behind the counter. “One Caramel Macchiato for  _ Crowley _ over here.” he said as he sent the cup to Jisung. 

The guy laughed slightly and gave the cash to Donghyuck, who put the money in the register giving the guy his receipt.

“Thank you!” The guy exclaimed as he walked to the other side of the café and took his drink. 

He left the café. 

“So, no asking out today either? Really Hyuckie? I came here in the early hours of the morning even though I didn’t have a lesson  _ just _ to see you not asking him out once again!” Renjun exclaimed. 

  
  


“Well, first of all, I didn’t ask you to come,” Donghyuck said turning back at him. “And, second of all, I only need his name. You will see, once he tells me his name I will ask him out,” He continued. After saying his last words he looked at the time. 

“Okay I will head out early today, I have some errands to run I gotta meet a teacher. And I will be out at lunch too I have some music equipment to buy. See you guys later!” He quickly took off his apron and he put it in the small ‘staff’ room. He left the café in a rush, going to the Arts school building. 

  
  
  


Unbeknownst to him, right after he left, Minhyung turned to his boyfriend, looked at Sunwoo and asked:

“What do you guys think? Should we tell him that we actually know Jeno? That he is roommates with one of my best friends from college, Jaemin?” He asked

Renjun thought for a short while as Sunwoo said; “Well, you do you but honestly I wouldn’t mind if he didn’t know for three more centuries. It’s so fun to watch him.”

Renjun finally shook his head, showing his agreement to Sunwoo.

“Yeah, I am with Sunwoo on this one. Let him suffer. He should have asked.”

“I kinda feel bad for him though,” Jisung started. “ _ Everyone  _ except him knows and is purposefully keeping it a secret.” He finished. 

“Yeah but that’s kinda the fun of it. He is the one that wants to know Jeno the most!” Beomgyu answered him. 

  
  
  
  


♨︎♨︎♨︎♨︎

  
  
  
  


In the afternoon, during his lunch break, Donghyuck rushed out of the closest music shop he knew was around. The owner of the music shop, Jaehyun, had sadly told him that the equipment he was looking for was not available at their shop but he had also given Donghyuck the name of the shop that had exactly what he was looking for, and the shop was close to their location too. 

Donghyuck wondered what this other music shop looked like, since He had never been there even though it wasn’t too far away; Jaehyun always had what he needed until now. 

He walked three blocks down and turned into a narrow road on his right as Jaehyun had described Doyoung’s shop was. Doyoung was apparently Jaehyun’s friend and he knew for a fact he had what Donghyuck needed and after a short amount of time he arrived.

_ ‘NCT Music Shop’ _

He read the name and thought, what a weird name. He went inside, examining the corridors and the guitars that were hung next to the entry. They all seemed to be of good quality and looked new and expensive. Donghyuck walked in the huge music shop which seemed to have two storeys.

He saw the counter and he was about to go there to ask for the equipment he wanted, but he saw the person behind the counter and before they could see him, Donghyuck sprinted up the stairs to the second floor.

His first instinct was to call Renjun.

_ ‘Hello? Donghyuck?’ _

“Injunnie, oh my god.” 

_ ‘What happened Hyuckie? Are you okay?’ _

“Yes, no, no. Yes, I am fine. But he is here, oh my god. Injunnie, the ‘mysterious guy’ is here”

_ ‘Where even are you?’ _

“I am at another music shop. 127 didn’t have what I was looking for and so I came to another one called NCT, and he is working here. I am about to lose it, Injunnie. What if he has a name tag, oh my god?” 

_ ‘Well then you better turn back home with his name, number and the location of your first date or I am not taking you inside. You said what you said. If you learn his name, you gotta ask him out. Now be a normal, functioning human being and talk to him.’  _

Renjun hung up the phone. Donghyuck put his phone back at his backpack, and took in three deep breaths. As he exhaled one last time, he went downstairs. 

He got to the first floor and walked to the counter calmly. The guy looked up to see who was coming towards him and when he saw Donghyuck, his face lit up as it always does. 

As Donghyuck got closer he was finally able to see the guys name tag.

_ Jeno _

It was a perfect name for him. It was beautiful. 

“Well, hello, Donghyuck, it’s very… interesting, seeing you here like this. It’s like everything has been switched.” Jeno said.

“That’s true… Jeno. I finally learned your name.” Donghyuck said pointing at the name tag the boy had. 

“Wait you didn’t know before?” Jeno asks. 

“No. How could I have known? You never gave us your real name, you always gave us a different characters name.”

“That’s true but I thought you would have known from either Renjun or Minhyung. They talk about you often to me I thought they would have mentioned my name at least once. Also considering you have some shifts with Minhyung and you both saw me. It’s weird that they never mentioned.” The more Jeno talked the more Donghyuck understood. 

“That damn Huang Renjun, I will kill him once I get to him,” He whispered.

“Excuse me?” Jeno asked.

“Oh, no worries its nothing. I was just saying how do you know them two?”

“Oh I have known them for two years now. My roommate and best friend Jaemin is studying the same thing as Minhyung, we are all close friends. Also Yangyang, who has very recently joined your friend group I think, and I study the same thing so I knew your friend group pretty well,” Jeno answered. Donghyuck let a couple of more swears under his breath and noted himself to get back at all of them for this. 

But for now, he had to get this very cute guys number and a date. 

“So what brings you here, Donghyuck?” He asked.

Donghyuck quickly showed him the note in his hand. “I need this cable to connect my keyboard but I couldn’t find it in 127 so they sent me here to you.” He hurried to say. 

Jeno looked at the paper in his hands and went out of the counter to take a box that was nailed with multiple other boxed, and he turned back. 

“This should be what you are looking for.” He got back and gave Donghyuck the paper and the box. 

“Okay, well,” Donghyuck took the box and looked at it to make sure it was the right cable. “This seems right, so what would you say to giving me your number, so that we can go on a date next Saturday, huh, Jeno?” He looked up right into Jeno’s eyes.

Jeno seemed to be surprised out of his mind. He stood there still for a couple of seconds before he started nodding like crazy. 

“ _ Yes _ , oh my god, is that even a question?” He asked. He gave Donghyuck the bill as Donghyuck handed him his cash and phone. Jeno gave him his phone back and there it was, saved on his phone, the mysterious guy’s phone number, under the name Lee Jeno. 

After saying a couple of see you laters, Donghyuck left the music shop proud of himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As he reached the meeting point he and his friends had decided for lunch that day, he screamed at Renjun;

“Yah, Huang Renjun.” He walked to him quickly, and without even knowing what had happened, Renjun got up and started backing up. “You knew him all along,” Donghyuck said as he started running towards him. Now, understanding what had happened Renjun ran to save his life, his friend chasing him right after. 

  
  
  
  


♨︎♨︎♨︎♨︎

  
  
  
  
  


**_2 YEARS LATER_ **

  
  


It was Donghyuck’s last ever shift at the cafe. They were all graduating in nearly a month and they had a whole life in front of them. The cafe’s bell rang at the last moments of his shift. It was Jeno.

Jeno walked to the counter and stood right in front of Donghyuck.

“Hello, sir, what can I get for you?” Donghyuck asked his boyfriend jokingly.

“I don’t really know Donghyuck, I don’t come here often,” He answered, not breaking the joke. 

“Well since you have a sweet tooth I would definitely recommend an Iced Mocha with extra milk,” He said.

“Then I will have an Iced Mocha with extra milk please,” Jeno answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

“And what should I write for the name sir? Donghyuck asked smiling from ear to ear. Jeno displayed his smile, eyes turning into crescents.

“Batman.”


End file.
